Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Midlife Crisis
by MsEstora
Summary: When Obi-Wan hit the age of forty, Anakin decided it was time for him to have a midlife crisis.


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

This is a one-shot, a short story originally written and posted on my LiveJournal account a few years ago. Warning: it contains slash!

* * *

**Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Midlife Crisis**

When Obi-Wan hit the age of forty, Anakin decided it was time for him to have a midlife crisis.

Why, exactly, he'd decided that, Obi-Wan didn't know, but often found it a lot more peaceful for himself and those around him to simply go with it (or ignore it) instead of questioning. Usually this worked out quite well – Anakin would eventually lose interest in whatever plan he'd been concocting and return to his usual angsty mood.

But this time, Anakin was more insistent than usual:

"Master, did you know you have lingering trauma from Qui-Gon's death and that if you keep bottling it up you might turn down a path of darkness and destruction and madness?"

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied wearily.

"Hey, Master, when are you going to realise that you have feelings for Padmé and then confess to me, driving a wedge between us and turning one or both of us down the path of Darkness?"

"Please stop reading those absurd romance novels, Anakin."

"Master, are you worried that you're going to die at my hand on Mustafar and then get reborn in the past so that you have another chance to fix all of your mistakes with training me?"

"I actually thought I'd done quite well with you, considering."

"Master, are you having any dreams or visions and/or war flashbacks and/or Inappropriate Feelings For Me that cause you Unwarranted Bouts of Guilt and/or Angst and Fear that will cause you to push me and everyone else around you away, creating Misunderstandings that will take five or six chapters of angst to resolve?"

"Your flair for the dramatic is painful to keep experiencing, Anakin, I want you to know that."

"Master, that cold drawl of yours sounded an awful lot like your amoral, semi-evil uncle who totally would have emotionally abused you if Qui-Gon hadn't accepted you as a Padawan and you'd been raised by him instead. Are you going to back away in horror and flee to your homeplanet to confront your dark heritage –?"

"_No_, Anakin."

Obi-Wan had hoped that this would be the end of it – and for a while, it was. Anakin kept his mouth shut, and Obi-Wan went about his everyday activities in the Jedi Temple the same way he did when he was 39. (He was reasonably certain he hadn't been having a midlife crisis at that age either.) He meditated frequently, woke up early, sat in on Council sessions, meditated to find inner peace, reflected on life, and ate healthily, and gave away the bottles of Stewjonian wine that kept on mysteriously appearing in his bedroom.

Just when he thought for sure it really all was all over and Anakin had forgotten the obsession about his imminent midlife crisis (that still, to the ex-Padawan's previous distress, had not happened), he came home early one day from a Council meeting, only to find Anakin sobbing on his bed.

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"It's n-nothing," Anakin protested bravely, wiping his face and putting on a courageous face. "It's – oh, Master, it's Padmé."

"Is she all right?" Obi-Wan cried, alarmed, but calmed down when Anakin nodded.

"Yes, but… I… I miss her so _much_, Master," Anakin snivelled. "Also I might have PTSD from the Clone Wars."

This didn't make much sense to Obi-Wan, since he was sure Padmé was alive and in perfect health and just over in 500 Republica (which was a 5-minute trip away). Nevertheless, he rubbed Anakin's shoulder in comfort. How they got from there to kissing and desperately tearing off each other's clothes, Obi-Wan still didn't know, but in between Anakin sucking his cock and pounding into him from behind, he didn't exactly get a chance to ask.

The morning after, he woke up well past midday. Not in the tangle of limbs he expected, but to Anakin staring at him in befuddlement.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Why are you still here?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan blinked in shock, just a little bit hurt. "Do you… not want me here?"

"Of course I do. I just don't understand why you're here. I expected you to be gone this morning, so I could hunt you down and demand why you'd left and if you were ashamed of what we'd done."

"…Why would I do that?"

Anakin shrugged. "Just seems like a you kind of thing to do. And you're supposed to be having a midlife crisis. You were taking forever to get around to it, so I decided to start you off."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said, still blinking. "I hadn't realised you thought I was so angsty."

"Aren't you?"

"I'd hope not, but to be fair, a lot of people seem to think I am. Also, I appreciate your concern over my midlife crisis or lack thereof, but I'm really quite all right."

"Oh." Anakin moved his head to one side. "Well. In that case. Wanna fuck again?"

They fucked again. It was nice.


End file.
